objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
David
About David is a male contestant in Battle for BFDI and was a contestant in Battle for Dream Island. He was created by TDICaitlincookegroup on YouTube after 39 voters voted for him to be eliminated, despite the fact that he wasn’t up for elimination at the time. David joined the game due to him being the recommended character with the most votes in “Reveal Novum” at 102, beating Bomby at 73 votes. David had a chance at joining IDFB in “Welcome Back”. He got 1,234 votes. He is an eliminated contestant in Battle for BFDI, and was on team Beep. Appearance Normal David appears to be a stick figure that is poorly drawn. His outline and facial details are grey, and his face is white. He turns red and has yellow zig-zagged lines that resemble lightning bolts surrounding him when he gets angry. He appears to have a blank stare most of the time. Monster David is a large, eight-legged, spider monster. He has the grey body of a spider, but his head looks like his previous form. He has a bunch of small red eyes in his normal eyes and sharp bloody teeth. He also has arms from his original from. Cause of Death He was burned by Firey. Personality Due to a lack of things that he can say, David’s personality is somewhat of a mystery. However, him saying “Aw, seriously?” shows us that he can be quite whiny and a person who complains a lot. David is also quite antisocial, often refusing to follow the directions of others and quick to shout his catchphrase whenever greeted with conflict. This ties in to his public status, as many of his peers find him odd and unnerving. Especially in BFB, David is more dynamic. Though at times he is helpful to his team, he still has bouts of unruliness and stubbornness. This is best exemplified in “Fortunate Ben”, where David helps his team by piloting the plane, but also falls asleep whenever he wants to, or in “Lick Your Way to Freedom”, where David initially refuses to lick the jawbreakers. David fought against getting eliminated and ran away twice. Abilities * Yelling: David can yell a distorted version of his catchphrase. Although this doesn’t seem to have the stunning effect of Four’s Screechy, it can still surprise and unnerve people. * Auto-toned voice: In “Recission”, David is shown to be able to auto-tone his voice to ‘Mary Had A Little Lamb’. * Head growth: In the same episode, David was shown to be able to grow 3 extra heads. It is unknown what purpose this serves. * Poison immunity: David was the only contestant in BFDI to be immune to bug poison. * Inflatable head: A David clone was able to survive getting his head inflated in “Insectophobe’s Nightmare 2” to be a stand-in for Bubble. * Leafy Shedding: In “Return of the Hang Glider”, David votes for Leafy to win Dream Island by having leaves grow from his body. * Wind manipulation: Using the ‘hair’ on his head, David could control the wind and act as a makeshift sail in “Fortunate Ben”. Weaknesses * Flammability: Contrary to Dora, David is easily flammable and will be reduced to ashes if he comes into contact with fire. * Sunrise allergy: It’s been stated that David is allergic to sunrises in Reveal Novum. However, the only reaction he seemingly has is forcefully blinking. Gallery David.png|The Original David. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Objects Category:Stick Figures Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Colored Humanoids Category:Evan’s Victims